The Rain of Love
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey's romantic relationship develop all because of a little rain. Could rain really be that important? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Rain of Tea

Since it's been raining a lot in Vegas right now, I decided to make a rain story! I was also drinking tea, so I included that detail, too. I guess I get most of my story ideas from real-life situations... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"It's been raining a lot lately."

Maya Fey looked out the window in the hopes of seeing some sunlight, but instead thunder, lightning, and rain greeted her.

"C'mon, just sit down and relax. Weather like this is perfect for drinking some tea and relaxing."

Phoenix Wright motioned Maya to come and sit down next to him on the couch and join him in enjoying a rainy day.

"Nick... Can I have some tea?" Standing behind the couch, Maya asked Phoenix for a sip of the herbal drink. "I mean, I have tea practically every day at the village, but I want to see what kind of tea you drink."

"Hmm... Well, I only made enough for one person... Here," Phoenix gave the cup of tea he was drinking to Maya, "you can have the one I'm drinking now. Plus, it'll probably help with your cold. I'll make some more for myself." He got up and walked to the kitchenette in the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Maya took the cup, and stared at it for a while. Just the night before, Maya had a fever over 100 degrees. She stayed at the office because it was pouring, and Phoenix had no way of bringing Maya home without getting soaking wet and making Maya's fever rise. So, they both stayed at the office overnight. Phoenix barely got to sleep the night before, watching Maya to make sure she was okay, while she slept comfortably (as possible) on the sofa-bed.

Maya took a sip of the tea and instantly felt warm all over. The tea tasted pretty good, too. While still in her pajamas, she leaned back on the sofa in bliss.

"Hey, I think you should wear this for a while." Phoenix tossed over his coat jacket on top of Maya's totally relaxed face. "You're gonna get cold, and you might get sick again." He sat down next to her with a new cup of steaming, hot tea.

"Nick! I want your new cup of tea!" Maya suddenly announces and heads to take Phoenix's new cup.

"Hey! I made this cup of tea for myself, and I gave my old one to you, so why do you want my new one?"

"BECAUSE this tea is getting cold, and I don't want to drink it anymore!"

"HEY! ...Fine. You can have my new cup."

Phoenix finally gives in to Maya's request and gives her the new cup, and Phoenix grabs the old cup of tea and starts to finish it.

For a long while, Phoenix and Maya were just sitting there, next to each other, thinking of who-knows-what. Then, Maya lightly places her head on Phoenix's shoulder. She puts her tea down on the small table in front of the couch and starts getting extremely drowsy.

"...Nick... I think I like rainy weather..."

Phoenix sets down his finished cup of coffee on the table as well and adjusts his position so he and Maya are both comfortable. His eyes were slowly closing, his brain tempting to make up for lost sleep the night before. Phoenix whispered, "Yeah... Told you you'd like it..."

Maya smiled and cuddled closer next to Phoenix. She slowly fell asleep, with Phoenix cradling her in his arms. He fell asleep as well, with a small smile on his face.

"_I think someone put a love/sleeping potion in your tea..."_


	2. The Rain of Precipitation and Sickness

"Come ON, Nick! It's raining! Let's play in the rain! It'll be fuuuuuuuuunn!"

Maya put on her raincoat and boots, and went to drag Phoenix to the front door to play with her in the rain.

"Nick! We should play in the rain! Put on your raincoat and boots, and let's GOOO!"

"Maya! I don't want to! And plus, you might get sick!"

"Naw, of course not! I won't get sick! Now let's GO!"

Phoenix showed obvious signs of dislike, but was dragged outside with his rain gear on. He grabbed an umbrella just in time before Maya shoved him out the door.

"There you go! Now, I made a list of things to do... Aha! The first thing on my list is to look, for snails, so let's... GO!"

"Ermm, wait, Maya, it's slippe-"

"Whoa! Wh-Wh-WAAAAAAGH! Oof!"

"-ry..."

As Phoenix was about to warn Maya about the slippery sidewalk, she slipped and fell right on her face and, ironically, a snail.

"Hey, Maya, are you okay?!"

"Mmf."

Phoenix leaned in closer as he strained to understand Maya's muffled words. She spit the snail in her mouth to Phoenix's face, which was not received kindly.

"Why did you have to spit that snail back to my face?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you didn't even bother to realize that I had a SNAIL IN MY MOUTH?!"

"M-Maya... Let's just go back inside. I think the rain is getting to us."

Maya stared at Phoenix for a while, and reluctantly agreed. So they went back inside, and Maya and Phoenix took turns in the shower freshening up.

Pretty soon, Maya started sneezing. And then she was coughing.

"Hey, Maya? Are you sick? Coz if you are..."

"Hey, hey. Yeah, I know what you're gonna say next. 'Told you Maya, told you that you were gonna get sick.' But I'm not sick. Someone's just talking about me behind my back. That's all."

Phoenix looked at Maya with raised eyebrows, but he didn't bother her anymore. Later that night, they were watching the late-night special of the Steel Samurai when Maya got up and fell right back down on the couch right on top of a nearly asleep Phoenix.

"Maya...? Wh... You're burning up! I asked you earlier if you were okay to watch TV this late, and you said you were fine," Phoenix immediately got up from the couch, certainly more awake with a certain alertness, with Maya in his arms and set the couch with a pillow on one end and set Maya down there, "but apparently not! Why didn't you say so?" Since he couldn't find a blanket then, he used his coat jacket as a blanket instead, and put it on top of Maya's body.

Maya responded weakly with a smile, "I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't want you to say that you were right and I was wrong."

Phoenix's face softened, and he continued to take care of her. He first put a cold, wet towel on top of her forehead so the heat would rise from her body. Then he called Fey Manor to say that Maya wouldn't be coming home because she came down with a fever. He found some medicine and gave her the first serving.

Throughout the night, he woke her up to give her medicine and changed the wet towel on her head whenever it got too warm. Phoenix barely slept a wink that night, but he was glad he could help Maya get better, since she was in perfect condition the next day.

"_Thanks for helping me get better, Nick._

_Huh? Oh, no problem. What are friends for, right?_

_Right, 'friends'..."_


	3. The Rain of Realization

I'm sorry I couldn't upload a chapter yesterday! I made it a point to finish one chapter each night, but FanFiction was glitching last night, and my stories weren't showing up (w)right. Please forgive me! I don't have anything to make up for it other than uploading this chapter now. Please check out my other stories and review! It never hurts to review, right? Wright?! WWWWWWRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH- okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the story! Clarification: I think I sensed some confusion with my chronological chapter order, so here it is up to here: Chapter 2, Chapter 1, Chapter 3. Sorry I'm skipping around!

* * *

Phoenix woke up with a sleeping Maya facing him on the couch. He stared at her for a while, and realized how cute she was. Something new had blossomed in him since he'd taken care of her last night. He was tempted to kiss her, but instead he put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. It seemed a little higher than usual.

He knew that she could probably take care of this herself, but he felt an overpowering need to dote on Maya. So he got up slowly from the couch to not wake the sleeping beauty and moved her carefully to a proper laying position. He put a slightly damp and cold towel on her forehead to lower the temperature as he did last night. He stared at Maya again, changing the towel every so often.

Maya woke up to an awkward feeling. It was for her, anyway. She felt a lukewarm towel on her head, and saw a dreamy-looking Phoenix staring at her.

"Ermm... Phoenix? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked warily.

Phoenix snapped out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, nothing. And before you ask, I put that towel on your head because you were heating up a little again."

Phoenix answered her question before she could even get a chance to ask it. She looked at him quizzically for a while, and decided that her love for him was growing steadily, like a well-kept plant.

She was extremely grateful for what he'd done for her when she was sick the night before. Maya had been burying her feelings of love, but that act released the feelings and spread them in the air again. She only wished to spend time with him; he didn't have to like her back.

Phoenix had started noticing Maya a lot more often than he thinks he should be, and refused to admit that he may have a crush on her. Maya had always been the aggressive one, but seeing Maya weak and dependent on him made him realize that Maya was, in fact, a girl – no, woman. Maya Fey was an 18 year old girl, and that at any time at any moment, any man can sweep Maya off her feet and take her away from him. Phoenix contemplated long and hard about her and his feelings for Maya. He didn't come to any real conclusion, but he decided that the rain has gotten him out of sorts.

"_Hey, Nick, I think I'm better now! You can go ahead and take this annoying towel off of my head now!_

_I am in no way going to take that off yet. You might get sick again!_

_Grr... You're like my mom..."_


	4. The Final Rain

Ah, so we're here at the last chapter now, hmm? Thank you - all of you! - for reading the story and reviewing! I really appreciated the positive comments and the implied urging that you wanted me to make more chapters! So, please take the time to review the last one, too! E * N * J * O * Y * !

* * *

While Phoenix took a long nap, Maya had time to think about her feelings for him as well. She was well enough to no longer need to lie down on the couch, and she offered it to a fatigued Phoenix. He gratefully accepted and slept.

Maya stared at Phoenix's sleeping face, and was tempted to kiss him right on the lips.

_No, Maya Fey! Snap out of it! Nick is your friend and partner, and that's all! You have to keep these feelings inside. I know you have had a crush on him for the longest time, but you're going to have to keep these hidden, or forget about it at all!_

Maya refused to admit that this "crush" may have turned into something more. She couldn't control herself anymore, and allowed herself to indulge in these feelings for just a bit and decided to give Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. As her lips were almost in contact with his skin, he suddenly woke up. He found Maya's hair in his face, and started to react alarmingly.

When Phoenix woke up so suddenly, Maya panicked, fell forward, and bumped her head onto Phoenix's jaw. Both Phoenix and Maya were wincing in pain soon after, and apologized at the same time.

Opening them at the same time, they stared into each other's eyes. They both looked away blushing awkwardly. Something had blossomed, like a flower growing in the rain, during that time Maya had gotten sick and Phoenix endearingly took care of her. For Phoenix, he realized he felt something more than friendship and sisterhood to Maya. For Maya, her feelings for Phoenix resurfaced and grew stronger. There's only one obvious conclusion to their problems, right? Well, not necessarily... Their huge age gap of 7 years would be frowned upon severely, and they might want to hide it from a certain Pearl Fey...

"Nick...? Are you... okay?" Maya timidly asked.

Phoenix chuckled and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think the trouble is if _you're_ okay. That blow you took to your forehead might cause your fever to come back, and-"

Maya let her feelings slip and unknowingly kissed Phoenix on the cheek. She realized what she did and pulled away quickly.

"I... I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to do it. I was in a daze and... I'm sorry." Maya finished quickly all in one breath. She then looked to Phoenix for any signs of forgiveness.

Phoenix looked at Maya for a while, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. Maya didn't know what that sigh meant and she started to internally panic. He put his hand on Maya's head and gave her a hug.

He said, "I think it's about time I told you something. I don't know if it was the rain or what, but I think I've fallen in love with you."

Maya stared wide-eyed at Phoenix, and then she smiled. "Hey, what a conkydink! I think I've fallen in love with you, too!"

Phoenix shook his head and laughed. He gave her a tighter hug and lifted her off the ground. He sat down on the couch and set Maya down on his lap. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she backed away a little bit.

Phoenix burrowed his eyebrows and asked what was wrong. Maya timidly responded that she wasn't ready for this yet. He shook his head again and just leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she accepted the kiss wholeheartedly and put her hands on Phoenix's shoulders.

Phoenix backed away and noticed the weather outside. "Hey, look, Maya. It stopped raining. And look, there's even a rainbow."

Maya looked outside and gasped quietly. The end of the rainbow seemed to be the office. The end of the rainbow seemed to be... them. The end was pointing at them.

Maya giggled silently, "I wonder where our pot of gold is?"

Phoenix laughed with her. She adjusted her position and sat next to him instead. Maya put her head on Phoenix shoulder, and they enjoyed the rainbow together.

"_So, Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya! Did you two do anything _special_ during the rainy weekend?_

_Oh, nothing much, Pearly!_

_Yup, nothing at all Pearls."_


End file.
